Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a transmission-type screen and a projection-type display device.
The related art includes projection-type display devices such as the device described in related art document JP-A-05-40318. More specifically, a related art projection-type display device includes a projecting unit, a cabinet to accommodate its optical system (including a lens, and a mirror), and a transmission-type screen mounted on the cabinet, with the projecting unit being removably mounted on a part of the cabinet. In rear system projection, the projecting unit located to the left in the cabinet is used. Projection light coming from the projecting unit passes through the optical system in the cabinet to be projected onto the transmission-type screen, whereby a display image appears on the transmission-type screen. In the projection-type display device, the cabinet covers the backside of the screen to block extraneous light coming from its ambiance which could impinge on the screen when the device is used for rear system projection. Accordingly, this can suppress the influence of the extraneous light, thereby enhancing a display image in contrast and thus, forming a clear video image on the screen. Therefore, a related art projection-type display devices has a cabinet as its essential constituent element in order to ensure the contrast of an display image like that.
However, related art projection-type display devices have a problem such that such cabinet upsizes the devices and thus, the devices need a wide space to place them in.